1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the preparation and composition of vegetable food products.
More particularly the present invention relates to the process for preparation and the product comprising various types of peas and beans formed into frozen or precooked patties or filler materials for comsumption by humans as a substitute for animal protein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various vegetable materials have long been known as suppliers of proteins and amino acids. These matertals have the added advantage of not containing appreciable amounts of fat or cholesterol.
Unfortunately, these materials have long suffered the drawbacks of a less than satisfactory taste which reduces their acceptability to many consumers. For example, soy beans have a distinct fishy odor whereas pea flour is bitter. Other leguminous products have distinct "beany" flavors.
A process for removal of some of these drawbacks was disclosed by Frederick W. Comer in U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,919 issued in 1977 wherein the bitter flavor of pea flour is removed by contacting the flour with steam over time. The drawbacks of such a procedure is that the removal of the flavor ingredients removes essentially all flavor and color which must be artificially added back. Prolonged cooking of beans and lentils and subsequent addition of various flavor ingredients also accomplish this purpose. Yet a preparation for a quickly prepared food from the natural ingredients without these steps is not disclosed in the art.
A snack item prepared from Legume seeds is disclosed by Kon and Dunlap in U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,016 issued Apr. 11, 1978. However, it is limited to a type of chip created by pan frying the material in an edible oil to obtain a desired color, texture, flour and moisture content.
Thus the art has not provided a fast food preparation which can be formed into a pattie made from strictly natural ingredients which has a palatable odor without extensive odor removal steps being required. Condiments are added to enhance the flavor and taste while providing a natural, wholesome proteinous material.